


Hold On, I Still Need You

by supposedly_archer



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst central right here, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Death, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Heavy Angst, Heavy stuff y'all, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supposedly_archer/pseuds/supposedly_archer
Summary: Din doesn't want to lose you(Set in Season 2 Episode 2)I don't wanna let goI know I'm not that strongI just wanna hear youSaying baby, let's go homeHold On by Chord Overstreet
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Hold On, I Still Need You

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the tags y'all. HEAVY angst. I swear it was supposed to be fluffy but then it turned into this mess. I am so sorry.

“Y/N!”

You can hear your name being called out as you feel heavy footsteps shaking the ground. In the corner of your eye, you can see Din running towards your body, followed closely behind by the Frog Lady. Din holds The Child tightly to his chest as he runs, and the baby bounces up and down with each step. 

The Mandalorian kneels next to where you lay. You’re clutching the gaping wound in your stomach as you fight to stay awake. Din sets The Child down gently, and you see the Frog Lady is now standing over the small infant. She leans down to pick him up and cover his eyes. Din pulls you into his arms, cradling you gently. 

He places a gloved hand over your wound as blood pours out of it. You cough and can taste iron. _Blood._ You try to smile to comfort Din, but it doesn’t last. You cough up more blood and can feel it dribbling down your chin. 

“Y/N, you’re-you’re gonna be fi-fine. I’ll, I’ll get you help. You’ll be alright.” His words sound like he’s trying to convince himself instead of you. Din presses harder into your stomach to stop the bleeding, and you cough and writhe in pain at the motion.

Tears begin to fall from your eyes, and you cup the side of Din’s helmet with your blood-stained hand. “You’ll be fine, Din,” you manage to say quietly. You can hear a choked sob come from him. 

You try to say more but you’re coughing up even more blood and it feels like you’re choking. Din tries to comfort you and pulls your closer. Your tears now stain your cheeks and you can feel your body going numb. 

You suddenly catch the eyes of the Frog Lady, who’s still holding The Child. She looks remorseful and gives you a solemn nod. You can hear faint cries coming from The Child. You look back to Din, and you wish you could have seen his face. Just once. 

You lift your hand back up to the helmet where there’s now a bloody handprint on the side. “I-I want,” you begin to hack up more blood, “to see,” you take a deep breath. It’s getting harder to breathe. “Your face.”

Din hesitates for a millisecond before nodding. He moves your hand away from his helmet gently and it drops limply to your side. He begins to lift off the helmet, and you register a click and decompression sound before Din drops the helmet on the ground next to him. 

The first thing you notice is your Mandalorian’s eyes. They’re a rich brown color, and you feel like you could get lost in them for hours. You notice his messy brown hair, his face shape, his nose, his eyebrows, his stubble. You notice how utterly _perfect_ he is. 

“You’re gonna be fine, Y/N,” he whispers. Din lets out another choked sob. “I love you.”

You give him a teary, painful smile. “I love you,” is what you try to say, but more blood begins to climb up your throat and this time it doesn’t stop. You can feel yourself slipping away and your body going numb. You squeeze Din’s hand that rests on your stomach as tightly as possible. A white light washes over your vision. 

You can faintly hear Din screaming your name before the sound turns into nothing. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: @banner-swift


End file.
